Playing House
by illumina16
Summary: An unexpected gift, a coffin, a living doll and a contract could things get anymore interesting for rather bored but wealthy Sebastian Michealis?
1. Chapter 1

*~Silent Thoughts of a Forcibly Silent Doll: Prologue~*

_What am I worth?_

_What am I to you?_

_Am I important to you?_

_Do you love me?_

Ever since the world made any sense I was told never to ask these questions because the truth would be the end of me. I have no recollection of how I was made or for what purpose. I opened my eyes and that was that. This type of knowledge doesn't seem to be of any great novelty though- my previous masters were all of the same state. They were just born, with no inkling as to what their purpose was. I saw them live as they had or wanted to but not one of them ever spoke of having lived with any certainty. My maker always told me that I was equal to my masters in that respect but sometimes I thought otherwise. A wasted human life meant something-people would speculate about it, empathize or even regret but a broken doll was something you could chuck into a fire and burn without a second thought.

_Because that's all you are simple insignificant dolls…_

I've lived in the world long enough, that's what I've always thought. I watched when I had the chance and once in awhile I'm given enough opportunity to change the world outside the glass. Only when a master worthy enough came and that wasn't very often. In truth, I have no idea as to what I truly am some say I'm a bewitched doll, some a miracle, some a child of science but the best I've heard off so far is that I am the devil's doll. An evil spirit trapped in this fragile form. I don't feel specially evil nor have I caused any bad occurrence and so I find that name the most medieval and narrow-minded and also the most amusing. I don't have much memory to recount my life with nor do I need any to cherish. My masters have all been amazing bores even those who managed to bring me to life. Some darker than others but all are of the same kiln. The lot of them could actually make you wonder if greed or stupidity could be caught like a cold. Now I'm off to another master in my little coffin-box. Rolling around something called a "delivery truck". It's not very different from a hansom but it has terribly noisy horses and I rather dislike it.

*~A Maiden's Diary: Prologue~*

_The young maid took out her special writing pen and her diary, which was rather thick even in comparison with a medical book. When asked of its irregular thickness the young woman explained that she had kept everything she treasured within including a small box for her first 'assassin kit' from when she was a more lethal hired hand. _

Dear Diary,

I was incredibly lucky again today- that is-I'm happy I wasn't fired! Mr. Sebastian is so kind he forgave me for breaking three new sets of china today even if we weren't even done accounting for the whole cabinet I toppled over yesterday or the tea set I accidentally rolled off the edge of the staircase. I'm so glad I have such kind people around me like Finny and Bard who're always there to help even if sometimes the more help I get the more trouble happens like what I logged the other day, when instead of putting off the fire I accidentally started Bard ended up making it bigger and Finny ran through at least three walls. Anyway, I'm really thankful!

Oh and Mr. Sebastian came home with a creepy looking box today. It was all black and it looked expensive I silently vowed not to touch it! Although I do really want to know what's inside. Mr. Sebastian carried it himself after all and he seemed to take a lot of care with it. He looked so HOT!

*drops of blood on the page*

Dear gods, I am so sorry for being such a lecherous maid!

More of Mr. Sebastian~ he told us that someone important to him would come in the following weeks to live with us. He was really serious so I gather he really cares about this person (a rival?) future must tell…

Your Loving Owner,

Meirin

*~ Curiosity Burned the Roast, Again: Prologue~*

The chief or cook, which ever does seem proper, sighed as he continued to clean the soot off the walls-again- for the nth time this week. It was beef roast or was supposed to be beef roast until he turned up the gas and was distracted needless to say, the whole thing went up in flames. The kitchen lost no time in catching the fire and by the time Meirin and Finny arrived the place was half-consumed in flames. That was the fourth mansion fire this week they were beating last week's record. He gave another sigh; feeling like one of those prisoners who had to scrub the ship with briny water. Well at least he had his first mate. Finny had gladly volunteered help when he heard the boss had Bard scrubbing the walls till roosters crowed. The cook looked behind him, surely with the cheery boy's insane strength and energy at least half the work was done. What he saw almost brought tears to his eyes. Finny was there- that half was true- but he was curled up on the counter with the toothbrush, which they used for cleaning, in his hand with its brush seemingly shaved off.

"Finny!"

"This wouldn't have happened if we weren't so nosey with Mr. Sebastian…" the boy yawned with a bigger set of brushes in his hands.

"Yeah- well, isn't always he brings something that valuable…"

"huh? How did you know it was valuable?" Finny asked looking at the other behind him.

"Well the boss handled it so carefully and he wouldn't even let us near it…"

"He didn't?"

"Damn straight he didn't! I felt it!"

"oh-"

A moment's silence…

"I wonder what's in it!"

"Ho ho ho!" the jail warden echoed their thoughts- more or less.

*~Happy Birthday here's your Coffin! : Chapter 1~*

The room was dimly lit and insufferably cramped. The walls and carpets were gray but he was quite certain they weren't before his acquaintance had taken residence there. If he remembered right they were of a bright soothing beige then and the carpets were of various colors much like the Turkish ones in his study.

"I'm happy you came Mr. Company President." The statement was followed by an eerie cackle "You never really liked dealing with….my line of work….."

The raven smiled.

"Business has its courtesies and as I was invited I don't want to seem impolite."

More eerie cackling filled the room.

"Yes, as expected from you Mr. President, I invited you because I'd like to give you my regards to your company's recent expansion and also…..for you nearing birthday…." The other spoke with a rather dry raspy voice.

" My birthday?" The other was taken aback he never expected the man known as the Undertaker in the business world and apparently in the real world itself to remember such an occasion. After all, the other was associated with what is known as 'death dealings' which is the last resort for any company- this makes him a ominous character in the business world, a death god who marks the fall of great institutions.

"I've wanted to give you this…" With a sluggish movement the other pulled the red velvet from what the other thought was a sort of outlandish coffee table.

"A coffin?" The company head cordially inquired. "A child's coffin?"

Sebastian Michealis sat back and sighed as he looked upon this new 'gift'. He should have been prepared by years of dealing with the Undertaker but he never could predict the other. For the sake of business etiquette and by some unknown power he had accepted the gift and was now on his way home. His thoughts turned from his company to other conquests to things he considered mundane such as his birthday. He wasn't the type to be at all giddy or to note that day important, people are born everyday after all, but being the shrewd man that he is he always took the opportunity it presented to make new ties and reinforce old ties in the business world.

Everybody who was anybody knew of the annual ball he threw on the eve of his birthday and these parties never failed to enter the news as renowned 'party of the year'. As a major stockholder in more than sixty companies worldwide and a known owner of a vast empire of five star hotels he believed it his duty keep to the aesthetics of entertaining others to their full satisfaction. His character was that of a perfectionist though his skills give him a great advantage at meeting his standards. The party would only be a week away come the morrow and with the expansion of one of his companies he would have to plan a truly unforgettable night.

The car pulled up and the door was opened.

But for now he was certainly curious as what the box-coffin was about.

He showed no dread, contrary to that; he seemed quite amused as he placed his hand on the coffin's glossy surface. It was an obviously expensive and well-crafted object appealing to the eyes though it's dark nature and purpose. The black box was intricately designed with silver tendrils which clung as if growing delicately from the base of the coffin. It seemed to depict a starlit night in a garden of silence where all time has stopped.

He slowly undid the lock and gently pushed the lid off.

The child lay perfectly still with both hands on his chest as if in eternal slumber. The white silken lining that framed the figure was pristine and luminescent much like the child himself. An attitude of solemn calm surrounded him as if the immortal gods had frozen time to keep such beauty from fading. His long dark lashes and intelligent brows broke the pale monotony of his finely chiseled face; his soft dark hair slightly unkempt due to the feathered pillow underneath it.

Uncommon surprise slightly showed in is usually composed features.

It was a doll feigning a boy in slumber. His skin was smooth and white to the point of glowing and this only made him more ethereal to the other's eye. His eyes were calmly closed and his pink lips slightly ajar. He looked like a dream or a wish that the slightest touch could blow away. He wore a royal blue double breasted suit and a white silken button up shit beneath it. Under his collar was a ribbon of lighter blue which matched the suit's buttons and lining. His shorts barely reached his knees and also were of royal blue. White cotton socks encased his slender legs and black leather shoes with silver buckles, his feet. He was the very picture of a young noble, cultured and beautiful.

It almost pained him that the child was trapped in this state.

_Wake up…_

He moved to touch the little face it was almost as if the doll sighed at the contact.

_Wake up…._

He was cold but almost soft as if at the verge of death but not truly dead.

_Wake up…Ciel_

"Ciel" the name came to mind for no real reason.

"Yes, Master."

Two orbs looked straight at him one sapphire the other amethyst.

The sudden answer gave him a start but he contained himself immediately. The doll continued to look at him more curious than cold.

"My name is Ciel and from how it seems I am under your service…"

The raven lifted the doll from the coffin and placed him on his feet.

"Welcome to the 21st century, Ciel." Sebastian gave a slight bow of greeting.

The boy was obviously not meant to be the receiving end of orders he stood in a kingly manner and surveyed the room as if he owned it. Though greatly surprised the raven was just as amused. Everyone bent to his will and was all too happy to comply with his wishes no matter how demanding they were. And now here stood this little doll barely the size of a twelve-year-old his aura almost demanding absolute submission.

The idea humored him.

"Is staring into space a habit of yours?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tug at his sleeve.

"I asked you what you're name was?" the child asked slightly annoyed.

"My name is Sebastian, although because of circumstances aren't you to call me 'Master'?" Sebastian asked in a kind but slightly teasing tone.

The doll scoffed.

"You're not my master unless you draw a contract with me."

"A contract?" The business tycoon liked where this was going. A truly entertaining creature this gift was.

"I will do everything you bid me do and the contract will keep me alive. That is, we'll have to share one life the breath you take will be mine as long as you live- I also live but under your service but since we both live one existence if I get hurt so do you. "

"I don't find a contract very useful on your part since you'd have to live your whole life under service."

"I know- but as far as anything goes I was made for this. I'm bored of sleeping." The child eyed him wearily "none of them were ever strong enough." He mumbled under his breath.

"You wish for an interesting life?"

"A contract with me is a promise at one. Out of all the dolls made I was the best that's why I'm the only one left. I require you interest me." The boy smirked, his mismatched eyes glowing in challenge.

Sebastian chuckled he found himself liking Ciel more each second. He saw something of himself within him but he was something else altogether.

'Better than those girls complementing my writing…'

The older man's face darkened and his handsome features, which were usually impassive, now took on a more devious light.

"I accept your contract little Ciel in one condition…"

The doll was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude. He tried to hide this and cocked his brow a signal that he was listening.

He smiled enigmatically.

"Make it worth it…"

The doll's amethyst eye seemed to glow. He took a step forward and pulled on the other tie. The raven yielded to the other's pulling. Taking the older man's face in his small porcelain hands he placed his soft lips upon the other's.

_You belong to me, Master._

Author's note: I was (and is still) in a writer's block. So I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. I want them as themselves as possible though I'm not sure of how Sebastian will act- I always have a hard time with him. Anyway, please review since I need to know if I should continue or not… The Prologues are something of my form of comic relief- I don't think I intend to make this story dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Before another one of his prolonged slumbers took him he had read an interesting piece of literature. It was a rather sad but quaint little story of the adventures of a girl who searched for her childhood friend. It had humored him through boring nights as he pondered the state of each baffling character in the story. There was the girl whom he found rather stupid in her own endearing way; the boy who was weak but struggling and the wicked queen who wanted only one thing but could not keep it.

Yes, the fate of the prisoner, blind by virtue of his captivity and unable to help himself even as he comes near death in his attempts to break free. What would it feel like to be forever trapped in an alien place and forever frustrated by the mystery of being so?

"The ice queen…" the words barely left his lips in a soft puff of air.

"The ice queen, Ciel?" the older man looked at him quizzically

The doll came back to himself with as he sighed and blinked.

"You're proposing the theme be on the story of the ice queen?" Sebastian asked as if to affirm the other's suggestion. "Wouldn't that be an odd theme for a party much less a birthday?"

"No, I just remembered something." His eyes blank as if in deep thought. Shaking his head and blinking he jumped off the velvet couch on which he was lounging.

"The party? Why not coat everything white and claim it for what it is- a winter wonderland." He spoke as he crossed the study; stopping only when he reached the doorknob. "But that's just my humble opinion, after all, you are the birthday boy, Master." With that, he left the room with a soft clicking of the lock.

The executive sighed and settled back on his leather office chair. He had gotten quite used to the attitude his doll took on. It was apparent. Ciel had a queen-complex or something along those lines. He had been right from the start- the child, for he had taken to considering him that, was not one to give in to anybody else's will -let alone serve unquestioningly.

When you say, "jump" he says "go to hell".

The raven was never one to tolerate such insubordination among his employees or in this case servant but he found the child's condescending attitude entertaining and somehow refreshing; he found no reason to reprimand the boy since that would not profit him in any way, as of the moment. It was obvious that Ciel could do nothing for the house but keep its maintenance from destroying it.

He grinned, the day he first introduced Ciel came back to mind.

It was a pleasant day and the lazy morning sun was just creeping through the spacious halls and winding corridors of his traditional English mansion. The curtains were neatly pulled back and the floors were gleaming in the morning sun.

The front door opened.

It was quite astounding to see his servants with their clothes starched standing in the main hall as if they could do no wrong in the domestic realm. Meirin did, in fact, look like a competent maid in her starched black dress and pristine apron. Finny and Bard were also dressed properly in ironed uniforms with their hair actually properly kept. Tanaka, the butler, stood at the far end of the line in his black coat a napkin draped on his crooked arm.

"Welcome, young master." They had all spoken rather stiffly- all obviously nervous except Tanaka.

He had told them that Ciel was the son of a friend, a noble from one of the higher houses, this was to account for the doll's manners and obvious breeding.

The child looked at them with a critical eye and nodded politely, as if not wanting to seem authoritative in another's domain.

Perfect. Ciel acted his part effortlessly.

"This is young master Ciel from the house of Phantomhive," he gestured to the boy "he'll be staying with us for some time, treat him as well as any guest."

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian!" it was an enthused answer and even Bard seemed curious of the little noble who stood before them so confidently.

The day had gone on after that. Each servant going into his or her realm of specialty or destruction as any other would put it. All of them thought the child would be a dear unassuming thing. An angel for all his little manners and his doll-like features but they came to know they were very very wrong.

TTTTTTTTTT

The first to realize of their coming misfortune was Meirin, who at that moment, was in the process of breaking the wine rack in a spectacular fall.

"Ms. Meirin, you will break that rack if you don't properly conduct yourself." A young and unfamiliar voice called from below her. The woman, shocked and flustered, let out a squeal followed by her inevitably dropping the wine she held.

"Care, maid!" the voice was irritable and angry.

Meirin immediately recovered from her shock with enough time to catch the bottle she had dropped. With the impressive agility she had acquired from her former line of employment, she detached herself from the stepladder she stood on and caught the bottle a few centimeters from the ground.

She was almost suspended. Her right leg was hooked on one of the ladder's steps and she was dangling in the air with the bottle in her hand. He skirts and hair in incredible disarray.

"You shouldn't go around breaking you employer's things if you could help it." The child spoke as he calmly took the bottle from her tight grip.

"Or I shall be forced to change a few things for you…." The child's eyes looked at her in a cold calculating way. She had to swallow nervously. It was as if the boy was thinking of what good she would be as fodder or as food for Pluto, their dog.

"Are we understood, Ms. Meirin? Mr. Sebastian has enough trouble as it is, don't you think?"

"Ahhh…yes, of course, young master…" her cheeks were aflame, both because the blood was rushing to her head and because she was truly embarrassed.

"Very good." The boy smiled lightly but his eyes still seemed like deep cold pools. "Thank you for the wine."

And Meirin hadn't broken a single dish in the past week.

* * *

It had been the same with the other helpers. Bard started using the oven properly and the garden actually grew flowers and other plants. It was as if under the child's watchful eyes all had to run smoothly. The boy was obviously pleased; Sebastian gathered it was because Ciel had a way of venting his obvious drive to be king of anything. He ruled this small domestic kingdom and although he had no skill for the actual tasks involved, he was able to rein things in and give a little order to it.

"Why are you grinning?" a voice pulled him out of his reverie

The child sat on the large couch his milky white legs dangling. He held a plate with a half-finished cake in his right hand and a dessert fork in his left.

"You're going to spoil your dinner." He spoke teasingly.

"Why were you grinning?" it was as if the child had not heard him at all. He was very much like the little prince that way, Sebastian thought, always asking never really answering.

"I was thinking of something…."

"Your party?"

"It's a ball."

"It's an occasion- therefore a party…" the boy scoffed in a manner that said it-matters-not.

"So what is your theme?"

The whole house was thrown into pandemonium.

The boy sat poised at one of the shaded coffee tables by the garden, his blue eye lazily watching as the blonde gardener shaped the hedges.

"Little prince…" he scoffed. He knew that story too, about an alien boy who traveled through various planets looking for something no one could ever lay a finger on. He had guessed he found it with the pilot he encountered on earth but he had to leave too soon because he loved a rose.

It was love in the midst of certain disappearance and over coming of the ephemeral- a concept the immortal doll never could understand. The passing years with his masters had taught him of death and had made him feel it sharply though he was never threatened by it. One can never know the decay as well as he- his practiced eyes have seen it over and over passing like a shadow on the faces of the people he'd served. Death was constant and no amount of affection could ever cross it.

The little prince was a lame theme. This was what he could have said if he spoke the language of children his age. Nevertheless, his master had insisted on it and it drove him half-crazy just watching how the sober estate was turned into a semblance of asteroid B612 and all the other settings in the story.

"Why don't you just tie pink ribbons on everything and be done with it!" he sighed in exasperation.

"Have you ever read the story, Young Master?" An overly happy Meirin asked as she placed a glass of hot chocolate beside the doll.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't comment if I hadn't…" he answered in a slightly annoyed monotone.

"Well I guess you remind Mr. Sebastian of the little prince and he just wants to celebrate having you here as a guest. I think it gets boring after sometime and somehow it feels different with the Young Master around…" the maid mused out loud.

"Really now? We'd so like to hear about your observations, Meirin but I do believe the china is in need of you attention?" a voice called from the opened French doors.

The girl turned white then red as many different realizations hit her like rampaging potato sacks.

"Ah…Ah! Yes! Forgive me, I got carried away!" still blushing she bowed to both and took her leave.

"I suppose you've closed your deal properly?"

Sebastian had to smirk it was not the traditional "welcome home, dear." But after a few weeks of living with the doll he'd realized this was the closest he'd ever get to a warm greeting. Taking it as a good omen, he took a chair across the musing child.

"Yes, of course, and the preparations?"

"Almost finished, although the party you'll have to arrange yourself."

"I see…"

They sink into silence as their focus seemingly shifted from each other to the struggling Finnian who was trying to cover a tree with lights at the far end of the garden.

"Am I the little prince?" Ciel asked in a silent whisper as if only Sebastian had the right to hear what he said.

"Maybe, so."

"Why?"

"Because you only ask but never answer."

"But you're the one who's looking for a rose."

Certainty filled those sapphire orbs as they stared at him. The child had sensed something from within him and he wondered if it was the bond they shared that allowed him to do that.

"Maybe or a pilot who's just tired of it all…"

_I wish I could give you a thousand little bells and you would remember._

"Maybe"

* * *

A.N.: um...yeah...well to start off sorry for unforgivably slow update! Life's been real harsh! (dang it!) but anyway here it is so yeah my super ego should tone down on the nagging! Thanks for all those who reviewed and who favorite-d if it wasn't for you I would have the strength to push the upload button! hahaha. you know the drill please review! hahaha (expect another chapter since you've waited so long!)


	3. Chapter 3

~*Invitations and Preparations*~

He glared at the relatively harmless piece of paper.

It was here again. That dread piece of glossy paper neatly enclosed in a rather expensive envelope- that little ticket to the top or the bottom of the corporate food chain that had probably ruined a few lives and many more reputations.

The invitation to the Michealis Group of Companies' annual ball

It usually made his head ache to see that horrid precursor to a hell lot of trouble. Being invited was always one thing but actually attending was a whole new different story. Preparations were usually epic because of his cousin's strange love for costumes and such. It was never easy cutting through that crowd and he had always wondered how his slightly eccentric relation had done it for so long.

He pushed up his glasses. But attendance wasn't his choice to make absence met probably loosing some business since the ball had always been a way for executives to meet and discuss amongst themselves. A good image always made for good business and if anyone needed that boost the annual ball was the best opportunity to get it.

Theme this year was the little prince according to the flashy card he held, its front decorated with small dried flowers and childish drawings. Enclosed with the invitation was a tiny bell, which would serve as the entrance ticket to the ball.

"This would prove to rather challenging…." The executive sighed to himself "especially considering…."

Just then, as if on queue, the doors to his study burst open to reveal a blonde boy dressed rather skimpily with his extremely short shorts.

"Claude!"

"Alois…"

"Is that it?" the frantic child ran towards him and rather rudely grabbed the paper he held. "It is! It is!. Surely I'm coming? You can't be so cold! Little Prince what's that? A show? Wow it says come in costume, so it is?" The boy was already twirling.

"Calm down, Alois…" he spoke in a measured voice, his face took on it's regular stoic expression. " Yes your coming and the Little Prince is a book, calm down."

The boy stopped at this his face the perfect mask of happiness and mischief for he never really looked innocent.

"I knew you loved me!" He straddled the other's lap and wound his arms around the older man's neck his pretty features rather seductive.

He gave the other a kiss.

"Now, for more pressing issues…" he squirmed "are you busy?"

* * *

The package came rather late that day and it surprised the man.

It was a large box or a small coffin the color of dead roses. Gilded in gold and decorated with webs running fine silk mesh at the corners of the coffin. It was finely crafted with a glossy finish and the precious stones, which were used as connectors for the webs, shone as the light bounced of them.

The dark-haired man opened the coffin with much care his anticipation barely showing in his face.

The walls were lined with silk cloth the color of blood.

He reached for the figure, unsure if it was real or not. It was really too lovely to have been made by the hands of man. It's pale skin and golden tresses falling around it's boyish face. Dressed in Sangria velvet and lace it lay there with such careless poise as if in sleep. A long extravagant coat edged with puffy lace, a white button up shirt bound by a vest, shorts that were cut a few inches above the knee- revealing a measure of glowing white flesh only to be encased again by knee-high leather boots. Lace peeped through the edges of the doll's coat sleeve and a large rather mussed ribbon bound the white collar of his button up shirt.

He was dressed like an antique. A boy in the flower of his you packed in a box just so he wouldn't wither.

He took the other's hand and pressed his lips to the ring that was placed there.

_Alois…_

The name barely a whisper, reached him.

"Wake up, alois…"

Pale blue eyes fluttered open.

* * *

The Undertaker sat as comfortably as he could ever look to be on one of his "couches" which were designed like large half-open coffins. He grinned as he bit on another bone shaped cookie.

"The game is starting…" he spoke in his raspy sing-song way.

He held in his hand a tiny bell.

"This will be interesting…."

* * *

"All the letters have been sent." The child walked into the room.

"I see and no one has returned a letter of apology?" The man who followed him turned to close the door

"So for none." He sighed. "and if your party is as it claims to be, then I don't think anyone would gain from missing it."

He placed the boy on the bed and started unlacing the other's leather shoes. He had always wondered how the boy had got on for the past two hundred years not knowing how to dress and undress himself. He gently pulled off the shoes, followed by the socks and the vest. The other looked at him idly, silently watching as he unbuttoned the crisp white shirt then unbuckled the leather belt.

"How come you never order your servants to do this, instead?"

The question took him by surprise but by now he was used to these little bursts of odd questions.

"Don't you like it when I do this?" the other asked rather calmly as he pushed the now-open shirt off the boy's shoulders.

"I'm just asking why" the other suddenly turned petulant trying to hide his blush in a pout.

Sebastian somehow realized from the start that he would never tire of this particular chore. Seeing the other so calm even when exposed to him like this was certainly alluring. His pale skin shining in the dull yellow light of the lampshade, pretty face looking far off, half-cast in contrasting shadows.

"I don't think it such a hard task." The older man spoke after a moment of silence. "and they're so careless they might break you.." he added with a cheery smile.

Sebastian still found it quite hard to believe that the boy was made by human hands. He was so finely smooth and slender- all too human.

Soft small hands reached for his face tilting it up.

"What are you staring at?" the boy asked, he voice had no edge as if he were just truly curious.

He had guessed the doll after all these years had never really answered to desire. If he had he would have realized that they were in a precarious position. As Sebastian was kneeling to take the shorts the child usually wore off and the child was standing almost lining the other's face with his crotch. Yet he bore no malice. No idea of what must have been going in the other man's mind.

There were moments when the doll-child simply was that and not the feisty Ciel Phantomhive.

"Wha-What are you doing?" the boy looked at him with uncertainty as he edged closer.

"Claiming an advanced birthday present…" the other smirked.

"What do yo-?" just then he pressed his lips on the other's and everything went black for the boy.

The pressure was sweet and heat was tantalizing. He felt the blush on his cheeks redden from embarrassment but that soon gave away to mysterious thing building within him. Unknowingly, he had grabbed the other pulling the Sebastian's white shirt so as to gain more contact. It was driving him insane, this new odd sensation it felt good but somewhere between everything it also felt wrong. In all the blundering blindness Ciel felt the sheet's touch his naked thighs. He shivered, not because all he was wearing were his under wear but because of some sort of anticipation of something he couldn't tell. He felt something wet brush his lips and by instinct the shock had him open his mouth. He later realized that the intrusive thing was the other's tongue and knowing that made it less alien.

Ciel trusted Sebastian though he would never show it. Everything the other did was fine though he'd also never let Sebastian have it so easy or else he wouldn't be himself. That stubbornness he translated into competing with the other for domination. He kissed back fiercely and by instinct though he had no idea what he was doing.

It felt too good. He hummed and sighed into it his body burning with sensation. His hands were tangled in the other's ebony hair while the other supported him as he lounged on the bed he hadn't realized he'd climbed.

Sebastian broke the kiss.

"That was a rather, interesting gift…" he smiled as if nothing happened, his face still as white as ever if only a little redder.

Ciel on the other hand was panting and somewhat pink from the experience though his logic was slowly returning.

"You sealed the contract again?" he asked later on as they both settled into bed.

"hmmm…?" Sebastian asked as he turned the lights off.

"The kiss- you sealed the contract again even if I didn't even break it."

Sebastian chuckled. To Ciel a kiss was a seal to the contract what innocent thinking for such a dark-mannered doll.

"Yes, so that the bond will be unbreakable…"

"but that's impossible! The bond will always break at the end."

"So we'll have to seal it a lot more times, don't we?" As if to demonstrate, he leaned in and pressed his lips on Ciel's.

This made the other blush furiously again but the darkness was his ally this time.

"But not in public!" the boy had specified after pushing the boy away. "It's so unbecoming!"

* * *

A.N. : hmmm...yeah... so I updated let's all give a warm welcome to the other pair *uses the sound of one hand clapping*. Originally they weren't supposed to be here but I thought it might go better with them present. hmmm... to the one who commented about raising the rating to M...um I'm still contemplating that because I don't really write...sensitive scenes... but they key word is that I "contemplate" so I leave it up to you! Poll: to be or not to be M that is the question! hahaha the fourth half of this chapter is something I wrote as a kind of test if i CAN even get THAT far, hahaha. although I don't think it obstructs the plot or anything...anyway do what counts, please review! (boy that was long!)


End file.
